


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 2AM Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Flying, I'm not sorry, Pre Relationship, Sleepy Dancing, date, late night, soaring, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Based off of a RP chat that I've got with a couple of friends. Newt can see that Tina is upset so he takes her out to Central Park with his case, and introduces her to his Hippogriff. Once he sees that she likes him, he takes her out on it to fly through the night sky. Once they're both home, it's late but, neither of them are ready to go to sleep. A little bit of fluff for all of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Elvis song is released in the sixties but, that's just the title. I don't mention a song that they actually dance to but, you should all imagine it anyway. Oz is named after Oz from Buffy because I couldn't help myself.

Newt had been staying with the Goldsteins for a couple of weeks. As promised he brought his published book for Tina in person, and after that had decided to stay with the sisters for a little while. He had missed their company, and he didn't have anything to get back to in England, so they were more than happy to have Newt stay there with him. Tina especially.

 

On one night, Tina and Queenie had gotten into a bit of an argument and when Queenie left, Newt took it upon himself to try and cheer Tina up. He had a plan and he hoped that it would make her smile. Even if what he had in mind was slightly illegal. Not that it mattered. He just had to hope that she didn't arrest him again. Walking over to her, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"This may be a stupid question but, are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know Newt," she answered truthfully with a small sigh, looking down.

"Would you like to go on a walk to clear your head?" he suggested. "We can go to Central Park if you'd like," he added and smiled when Tina nodded at that, a smile twitching at her lips.

"I'd like that," she finally answered, and watched as Newt grabbed his case and then held out his hand for her to take before apperating into Central Park.

 

Since it was so late, the park was empty so it was only Newt and Tina there. Newt placed the case on the ground and turned to face Tina.

"How do you feel about flying?" he asked.

"I'm a little scared of heights. Why?" she raised an eyebrow slightly, curious to what he had planned.

"You'll see," he smiled, opening the case. "Follow me," he told her before disappearing into the case.

"Newt..." she rolled her eyes and followed him into the case, only to see him leading something that looked like half eagle and half horse in her direction. Her eyes widened a little and she just stared at Newt. "What is that Newt?"

"He's a hippogriff," Newt explained. "His name's Oz. I resuced him, and what I need you to do Tina is stay where you are. You've got to bow to him and if he bows back then you can come over and pet him," he offered her a reassuring smile.

Tina wasn't sure what to even say, and just did as he had asked, bowing to Oz and earning a bow back from the hippogriff and a smile from Newt when he saw that the creatures were taking to her just as easily as she was taking to him.

"That's it, you can come closer now and pet him if you'd like. He wont hurt you I promise, just take it slow," Newt warned her, keeping one hand against the hippogriff, so he wouldn't startle her too much. Tina stepped forward slowly until she was standing in front of Oz and slowly reached a hand out, stroking him gently and letting a smile take over her face while Newt watched her in awe.

"Do you want to ride him?" he asked, eyes fixed on her.

"I think I'm good thanks Newt," she answered, a little bewildered.

"I'll be there too. I wouldn't want you getting hurt and I'll be able to handle him," he assured her, wanting to be able to take her out on a hippogriff to try and make her smile at least.

"Alright. Why not?" she smiled at him.

"Need some help getting up?" he asked her and she just nodded.

Newt lifted her gently and as soon as he knew that she was secure and okay, he climbed up to sit in front of her and looked over his shoulder back to her.

"Hold on tight, and brace yourself," he warned her and waited until he felt her arms go around his waist before guiding Oz up and out of the case. Tina held on tighter as the hippogriff flew higher and through the night air. To say she was a little scared was an understatement, but she got used to it after a little while and she was looking around in awe.

For a while, it was just the two of them. Floating through the night sky, with just the stars for company. Newt couldn't help but, look back and catch sight of Tina's face looking around at the night sky, a smile on her face and her eyes alight with complete awe and happiness. And then before she knew it, Newt had made Oz dive faster than she would have liked, and she had tightened her grip on him, letting out a small yelp to which he only laughed.

"Not funny Newt!" she told him, through laughter once Oz had straightened up again.

"I could always make him spin or do loop the loops," he teased with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare Newt!" she warned.

"It's okay. I won't. I promise. You're alright," he assured her. "Let me know when you're ready to go down though," he told her.

"I think we should go soon. Don't want a No-Maj picking up your case," she pointed out.

"That's very true. Come on," he let Oz go down and back into the case before making a perfect landing. He looked back at her and couldn't help but, smile as she just had her head rested against his back and her arms still around her. "We've landed," he told her and felt her arms unwrap from him. "Careful when you get off, your legs might not work for a little while," he told her and got off of Oz himself.

Newt held out his hands for her to take and help her off. When she did get off of Oz, she did manage to stumble slightly, only to be caught by Newt and steadied again so that she could get her balance back.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, her eyes resting on his face. He smiled back at her and they stood in silence for a little while, until Newt was nudged in the arm by Oz demanding attention for him instead.

"I suppose you're hungry?" he spoke to the hippogriff who moved his head underneath Newt's arm. "Alright, let's find you something then," he couldn't help but, smile and headed over to the small sheded area, taking a dead ferret to feed to Oz. He held it out for Oz to eat, only to be responded by the hippogriff to stare at him as if to ask Newt to eat it instead. "Come on Oz really? I'm not going to eat it," he told the hippogriff, earning a small laugh from Tina. "Come on bud, you've gotta eat it," he held out the ferret again and was met with Oz taking the ferret but, then headbutting Newt closer to Tina.

"He's beautiful Newt," she told him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for introducing me to him," she told him, before yawning.

"I think you need to get back home," he pointed out with a smile on his face. "Come on, we'll go back," he told her and led her back out of the case and apperated back to her apartment. "You should sleep," he told her, knowing that she was tired by the slightly dreamy look on her face.

"No, I don't wanna," she shook her head in protest, smiling up at Newt.

"Tina, you're tired," he couldn't help but, smile at her, wanting nothing more than to at least stay in the same place as her for longer than just a few weeks. Wanted to be able to stay with her forever. He just didn't know how he was supposed to tell her that. He didn't think that there was any chance that she even felt the same about him. He was under the impression that she only saw him as a friend.

"I'll go to sleep," she started. "Only if you'll dance with me," she grinned up at him.

"I don't know how," he confessed.

"Then I'll teach you," she told him and placed her hand that wasn't in his on his shoulder. "You've gotta put your hand on my waist," she told him.

"We have no music," he answered, and watched her take out her wand and switch on the small radio to emit a slow tune for them to dance to, before replacing her hand on his shoulder and letting him place his hand on her waist.

"Just follow me," she told him and started moving in time to the music, letting Newt follow easily. He took to it quite easily and after a while, they were both just swaying together, her head against his chest as they danced together in silence.

When the song had come to an end, Tina just smiled and stayed where she was, head against his chest, eyes closed and lightly hummed. Newt rested his head against hers and couldn't help but, smile slightly. He knew that she had to get some sleep though. That they couldn't just stay like this forever. He had to get her to sleep and to make sure that she was alright.

"Tina, I think it's time for bed now," he whispered only getting a nod in response. At the nod, he lifted her and carried her to her bedroom, placing her down in her bed, taking off her shoes and tucking her in. "Sweet dreams Tina," he whispered, letting his hand brush against her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Newt," she whispered, sleepily and fell into an easy sleep while Newt left the room, closing the door and letting her rest.


End file.
